


Tangled Heartstrings And Wires

by SouthernGentleMonster



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Hank Anderson, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, alcohol in passing mentioned, more tags to come, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/SouthernGentleMonster
Summary: Connor had moved forward with his life and felt that he had finally found peace. That is until one day he was assigned an android partner that would lead him back down the rabbit hole that was his life.





	Tangled Heartstrings And Wires

**Author's Note:**

> There is a brief part where they're at a crime scene that talks about blood but doesnt go too deep into description

The music poured from the speakers, the sound vibrating through his chest. He could barely move even if he wanted to, the press of bodies from all sides kept him in his place. His blood swam with alcohol he’d had at the beginning of the night, another glass in his hand still half full. 

_ ‘Liquid courage.’  _ The thought caused Connor to laugh to himself. At that point, it was the only thing that got him out to be social. A sleepless night, one of many this week had driven him out into the clubs. He knew his doubts could not follow him here yet he was lost in his own thoughts when he felt a firm pat along his backside, a face swam into view taking him in with a hungry look.

“Well look at you kitten, aren’t you just looking frisky.” His words were slurred, the man obviously far more gone than Connor was and he was getting handsy. He was… attractive but not really his type. He didn't want that kind of distraction tonight. The stranger leaned forward, Connor leaned his head slightly to the left so that the drunk kiss missed his mouth. 

“I think not.” He gave a hard push but the creep didn’t budge. Connors heartbeat was loud in his ears, drowning out the music around him. His anxiety left a bitter taste at the back of his throat as he tried to move away.

“Awe come on love just let me give ya a spin.” Connor made a face of disgust, the smell of booze wafting in his face. He left his drink at a table and tried to pull further away only to have his arm grabbed. 

“Why you gotta be that way---?” He didn’t hear whatever else it was the man was going to say as his words were cut off by someone gripping his neck from behind.

 

“Do you not answer your damn phone?” The voice was gruff and it took him a moment to focus on his supposed savior. Of course, the first thing he noticed was the LED, the soft blue color almost hidden in the flashing lights of the club. White hair pulled back to show an aged face and neat beard.

Connors' mouth went dry taking in the rest of the android. Unlike most he’d seen this one was built much bulkier, his uniform filled out nicely. 

“Oh.” The word was heavy on his tongue and he could feel his stomach drop.

“Detective!” His eyes snapped back up and he saw the DPD patch beside the glowing swirl of the @ that showed it clearly he was an android. 

Without warning, a pair of fingers wiped away at the drool that had gathered at the corner of his mouth while he had been staring and watched in horror as they went into the android's mouth. He could feel himself flush and it wasn’t because of the alcohol. There was a moment, the led flashing yellow before returning to blue. Connor glanced over at the man still in the androids grasp who looked like he was going to faint. 

“Get a move on asshole.” The stranger didn’t hesitate and left. “Now you have had far too much to drink to drive anywhere.” A hand on his shoulder pulled him towards the exit. Connor could barely comprehend what was being said, his entire backside was now against the android's chest as they navigated them through the crowd. Eventually, they made it outside. 

“Who the hell are you?” The night air was chilly and it helped clear his mind a bit. The android cocked his head to the side, led twirling yellow once more before it settled to blue.

“You can call me Hank. I will be your partner in your upcoming cases.” The grimace on his face gave Connor the feeling that it wasn’t by the androids choice. “And you’re Detective Connor Stern, well on your way to becoming lieutenant if you’d get your head out your ass.” 

Connor was taken aback by the crass language, all the previous androids he’d work with far more prim and proper.

“You’re a deviant.” Things had slowly started to change, some places going as far as to allow deviants to take on jobs as they pleased after the revolution. Hank laughed.

“No. Just programmed to adapt to human behavior. I’m not new to this life detective I know for a fact humans find it unnerving if we don’t take on their quirks but they still crave that control over what they created. Now come on get your ass to the car. ” Connor scrunched up his face as he took the new info in. Connor still stepped with a slight tilt but by the time they reached the car, he could already feel his buzz wearing off.

“Why are you here? Is there a case?” The car was old, not something he’d expect to have a member of the police force driving, android or not. About the age of his grandparents, it was a miracle it still ran. Hank grunted in response.

“A body was found inside a house it didn’t belong to downtown. It’s pretty gruesome, almost unrecognizable with the amount of damage done to it. It will most likely be tough to identify them until they check dental records.” It took them twenty minutes to drive to the house, the car eerily quiet as they moved through empty streets. When they arrived they wasted no time weaving through the crowd of police. 

The stench that hit him as he got closer almost caused Connor to vomit. The air was thick with the smell of iron, the body painted blotchy brown of dried blood. What Hank had said was true, nearly any way to identify the remains was mutilated. He snagged a flashlight and crouched down close to the body. 

“There doesn't seem to be any bruising around the neck, so we can rule out the possibility of strangulation at this moment.” The hair on the back of his neck prickled, Connor slowed his breathing so not to give into panic as he turned his head. Hank was there, staring intently on the crime scene. The flash of the camera caught Connor off guard and he gave a small jump, nearly falling over. That is if a steady hand hadn’t come down on his shoulder to balance him out. He mumbled out  _ thanks  _ before he continued to scribble out notes to look over while reading the evidence. He still rather liked paper and pencil even if he did have to re-enter the info later. The motions always kept him in the moment. An awkward silence stretched between, his skin tingling beneath Hanks touch.

“Coffee.” The craving was already crawling its way through his body.

“What about it?” Hanks' voice sounded annoyed.

Connor gave a huff and looked up at his partner. The throb in his skull was already building, the mix of booze and the lack of sleep setting him up for a long day.

“I need coffee.” They had a few words with the team on duty before they headed back out, Connor gave the address to Hank and they once again rode in silence till the bright neon sign popped up on the horizon. Connor fidgeted in his seat. The smell of coffee was soothing and he barely waited for the car to stop before jumping out. It was a 24-hour diner Connor had discovered on one of his nightly cases and had been coming to ever since. 

“Would you like to come in with me?” Even though Connor came here often he still became anxious from time to time. Hanks face was passive, led pulsing yellow.

“If I do will that get your ass moving faster so we can get to work?” The sun was already at the edge of the horizon, the sky crimson as it broke through the clouds.

“This is the first step to completing my day so yes.” Connor was already growing fidgety as Hank got out of the car and followed him in. They sat in a booth in the corner, Connors feet tapping as he waited for one of the waiters to notice them. His hands fumbled for the pocket of the jacket he wasn’t wearing and he opted to put them under his knees. Soon a very tired blonde appeared at their table.

“Simon!” The blonde man gave Connor a smile. 

“You’re here early, even for you.” Connor gave a nonchalant shrug and nod.

“I have a case.” There was a crash and another face popped into view. 

“Get some sleep you popsicle stick.” A familiar deep voice echoed across the cafe and Connor let out a soft laugh. 

“When is the last time you got proper sleep, Markus? You’re always here or at a rally.” He had met the couple a few years back when he had started school in the area, them being the first two to give him a time of day and a hand in settling in. Over the years they had each other's backs, Connor always willing to give advice on what was proper to do during protests that they would gather and they would always have a warm cup of coffee and meal ready. 

“Is it your usual Connor?” Simon, cheerful as ever. He swore him and Markus fed off each other with never-ending energy. 

“Yes, please!” He shuffled away. Connor turned back to Hank who seemed to have settled to looking bored while he scrolled through the work tablet. It didn’t take him long to memorize the androids face, the overhead fan gently moving the loose strands of hair across his face in a distracting manner. He gave a little jump when Simon set his food down but recovered himself quickly.

“How can you eat that, especially after seeing what you do?” His thoughts touched briefly back on the dead body they had inspected. 

“It’s one of those things where you accept it’s just a part of your job and don’t dwell on it too long.” He really meant what he said, even with only a few years in the field he had set his mind forward to just doing his best in solving the crimes. Hanks' eyes were trained on him as he ate, a few times Connor completely missing his mouth. His whole face felt on fire and he hoped the bright fluorescent light would distract from the color enough that Hank wouldn't analyze his body temp. Connor had made it to the end of his third cup of coffee before he decided he had enough self torture for the time being. They make it back out to the car before more questions came like bullets.

“So why exactly did a kid like you end up in the field? You studied psychology and sociology. I’d expect to see someone like you behind some desk pushing papers and telling people everything will get better. Doesn’t help that a part of your record seems to be missing.” Connor scrunched his nose in distaste, Hanks blunt words like pins holding him down.

“I can’t think of possibly anything that would cause such a problem.” A low chuckle that twisted his insides. He hesitated for a moment before he spoke again.

“Are you going to make it hard for me to like you.” Another laugh.

“I’m not here for you to like me, I’m here to help you do your job. End of story.” 

“Aren’t partners supposed to like each other?” They were at a stoplight, both of them cast in red light. Yellow light, then red but quickly back to blue. He was not given an answer beyond a grunt. They arrived at the station without incident, Connor making his way inside DPD.

“I need to check in with Stern about another matter but please have all evidence we have currently collected ready to be reviewed at our workstations when I come back.” He didn’t know what it was that caused him to almost choke on the word ‘our’ it wasn’t like it held any deep significance between them. Hank gave a nod in response and Connor half ran into her office where he took a deep breath to push through his building anxiety and nearly shouted, the words instead coming out as a strangled whisper so not to draw attention.

“How could you do this to me without warning!” She didn’t even flinch, her hands clasped around a steaming cup of tea. She regarded him with a steady gaze, one that she did not break while she finished drinking. It was a look he knew well.

“You will have to be more clear as to what is upsetting you Detective.” She was always good at holding a poker face, even when he was a child so he was never sure if she was aware of the personal aspects of his life but sometimes she seemed to hit the nail on the head. He faltered, unsure of just how much he wanted to reveal of his troubles. Simply stating Hanks looks hit a little too personal would make him appear unprofessional. He couldn’t make a claim that he refused to work with him for being an android because Connor had no past issues either.

“There was no notice of this new protocol of android assistance. You know how I like to have memos and notes so i’m always on top of things.” He made a face that he hoped passed for work concerns. She placed her cup down, expression still neutral.

“Wel,l Detective with our ever growing workload matters will become a bit hectic. You will have to learn to adapt and be on your feet with such matters.” She smiled but it didn’t put him at ease. 

As he left the office he took a deep breath to center himself. Hank was typing away at his terminal and when Connor sat down Hank gave him a look.

“You good?” Hank asked it as if he already knew the answer.

“Of course.” His chest felt tight as an unsure feeling took hold but he pushed it down and buried himself into his work so that he didn’t have to look at Hank for too long. 


End file.
